


Gamble

by umbreonblue



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assault, Breaking and Entering, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, First Kiss, Foreplay, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, One Night Stand, One-Sided Relationship, Relationship Issues, Scenarios, Strangulation, bet, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Hanasaki gets a visitor, and they make a bet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...it's complicated.

In his bedroom, Hanasaki's laying down in his bed, the window letting in the moonlight despite the curtains, trying to fall asleep, but his mind races. He's too preoccupied with both the past and the present.

Then, he hears the window open. Blinking, he quickly sits up, and see someone he never expected. His hears his heartbeat in his ears for a second. "Twen- Mph!" A hand covers his mouth, and Twenty Faces shushes him, leaning over the bed.

"I suggest you be quiet. Don't want to wake up everyone else now, do you?" Twenty Faces smirks. Glaring, Hanasaki reluctantly nods, not willing to wake up the servants or his father.

With the hand off his mouth, Hanasaki asks, " **What** are you doing here?"

Twenty Faces smiles, "Oh, don't be like that! And after all we've been through…" Hanasaki glare is still in effect.

"… I'm just visiting. I was bored and wanted to talk to you," Twenty Faces says, albeit tiredly.

Hanasaki sighs, "I don't want to talk to you. **Leave me alone**."

Twenty Faces only smiles as he leans forward, taking hold of the boy's chin with his hand, forcing Hanasaki to look him in the eye. Hanasaki flinches, startled and slightly scared.

"Hanasaki-kun… do you still remember what I told you?" Twenty Faces asks.

Hanasaki chuckles, "How could I forget… It was… interesting." Twenty Faces raises an eyebrow. "I especially liked jumping out of that air ship. That was fun!" Hanasaki smiles.

Twenty Faces smiles back, "Glad you liked it. Now then…how's Akechi-kun doing?"

Hanasaki scoffs, "You have surveillance on us, so you should already know, but… He's his usual self."

Twenty Faces says, "I expected as much…"

Hanasaki asks, "I still don't get why you're really here though…"

The hand of his chin moves from to his neck, " **Ack**!" Twenty Faces pounces on the boy, squeezing his neck, putting the other hand on the bed for support. Hanasaki tries to pry the hand off, but the man was too strong.

"I should've killed you. You should've died that day, but you didn't…" Twenty Faces growls as the boy struggles to breathe, Hanasaki's hands on his wrist, trying to get him to loosen his grip.

"That won't happen again," Twenty Faces lets the boy go, Hanasaki panting, weak from the lack of oxygen, a hand print on his neck.

"You're just a broken toy," Twenty Faces says before Hanasaki, who regained his breathe, laughs.

"I was already broken to begin with… and since you made me your toy once before, I might as well make _you_ into one too," Hanasaki darkly smiles.

Laughing, Twenty Faces straddles the boy, "Interesting… Let's see if you can," he plants a kiss on Hanasaki's lips, shocking him. Breaking the kiss, Hanasaki looks at the man with a terrified look but sparkling eyes.

Chuckling, Twenty Faces gets up out of the bed and into the moonlight. "Let's make a bet. If you can make me into your toy, **you** win. If I can get you by my side again, **I** win."

Hanasaki smirks, "On one condition, **no killing**. And, if I win, you're going to prison for a long time; but don't worry, I'll visit."

Twenty Faces smiles, "And if I win, **we** get to play more."

They both agree to the terms. Twenty Faces was just about to go when Hanasaki asks, "Why'd you kiss me?"

The man only smirks, "We're more similar than you think…" before leaving through the window, the curtains billowing in the breeze, disappearing from sight.

Hanasaki goes to the window, feeling the night breeze before closing it, the curtains ceasing all movement. He sighs and flops back down on the bed. 'He almost killed me… _ **again**_. But that kiss…' he touches his lips, 'That was my **first kiss**. It felt… like a dream… or nightmare since it was Twenty Faces.'

He sighs, 'I'm going to have to put on makeup for the hand print though,' he lightly touches his neck, 'Did he **have** to squeeze so hard?' He winces at the pain, then closes his eyes as he tries to sleep. 'I can't wait to win the bet. He'll be in prison as a consulting criminal, and I'll get to visit him **whenever** if I win,' he smiles, 'This is going to be fun!'

* * *

Meanwhile…

Twenty Faces is in his lair, a glass of wine in his hand, "Can't wait to win the bet…and this time, you're going to **wish** you were **dead** ," he smiles, "This'll be _fun_ …"

* * *

A few days later…

Hanasaki was in his bedroom, but was awake, leaving the window open for a someone. So far, their bet has been even, and the hand print is gone. Everyone else in the house is at a fancy party, which Hanasaki refused to go to.

Twenty Faces entered the room and was slightly surprised, "You left the window open for me?"

Hanasaki crosses his arms, "Don't get used to it."

The man smiles, "As far as the bet goes, we're even… Have you told anyone?"

Hanasaki shakes his head, "Of course not. They probably wouldn't believe your word or _mine_ anyway."

Twenty Faces asks, "I kissed you last time… was that your first?"

Hanasaki blushes, " **S-so**?!"

The man smirks, "I see… Then, I already have the advantage."

Scoffing, Hanasaki says, "I still won't join you again."

Smirking still, Twenty Faces says, "You sure~? It was fun the last time..."

" _Last time_ , **you tried to kill me** ," Hanasaki retorts.

"I know… sorry about that. I know it's against my policy, but drastic times call for drastic measures. Plus, the plan was already in motion. I couldn't have stopped it," Twenty Faces reasons.

"… Thanks for the apology…I still won't join you though," Hanasaki says as he turns away from the man.

Twenty Faces smiles, "Can I kiss you again?"

Flinching for a second, Hanasaki blushes heavily, "Wh-why?!"

The man smiles as he slowly approaches, the boy backing away, "I might as well, since I stole your first kiss…" He whispers seductively as he corners his prey.

"Uh…y-you don't have to-" Hanasaki stutters before he's jumped, his back hitting the bed and seeing the man laid out on top of him.

"Ah. But, I must _take responsibility for my actions_. Besides… I want to, and I **know** you want it too," Twenty Faces whispers in his ear before crashing his lips on the boy's. He licks the boy's bottom lip, making him gasp, as Twenty Faces takes the opportunity to slide his tongue in, going for a deeper kiss.

Hanasaki moans as his mouth is ravished, trying to fight for dominance against the man but failing miserably. They break the kiss for a minute, getting precious oxygen before Twenty Faces pulls Hanasaki in for another deep kiss, his hands going under the boy's shirt, making Hanasaki shiver.

Breaking the kiss again, they pant, a string of saliva connecting them, his other hand backing away too. Looking at his prey, Twenty Faces smiles fondly as he brushes the boy's hair back, revealing teary but sparkling blue eyes and a flushed face.

Hanasaki slaps the hand touching him, glaring, "Don't touch me!"

"Was that good for you?" Twenty Faces genuinely asks.

"…" Hanasaki blushes, "Yes…" Then, he gets angry, "Wipe that smirk off your face!"

Twenty Faces smirks anyway, "Do you feel like joining me now, Kensuke?'

Hanasaki glares, " **No**."

The man sighs, "Too bad… I'll try again another night then."

Hanasaki freezes for a moment, then Twenty Faces jumps out the window again, Hanasaki yelling, "Don't you dare!"

Seeing as his protests are unheard, he sighs, and tries to get some sleep. 'If he comes back again, I'm going to punch him in the face! Still… that kiss was… No! I can't! He's a grown man, and I'm just a teenager. It won't work out well for either of us! Besides, I like Kobayashi!'

He shakes his head, 'I **need** to win the bet, and soon. Otherwise, who knows what he'll do next…'

* * *

On the other hand, Twenty Faces was once again in his lair, contemplating. 'That kiss… I was _craving_ him… I _wanted_ him… why? I love Akechi-kun, so why? Maybe it's because it's been so long, that I want someone who's like me by my side. Do I genuinely like Kensuke though?'

Sighing, he makes plans for his next visit, 'This time… I'll convince him. He'll have no choice but to join me, and I'll win the bet. I have to.'

* * *

The next visit was a month later, when Hanasaki was home alone, as per usual. The window was closed and locked, but that didn't stop Twenty Faces from breaking in. As far as the bet goes…it's close. Just one thing could tip the balance.

Once inside though, Twenty Faces sees that Hanasaki's asleep. Shaking his head, he shakes the boy's shoulder, trying to wake him. To his surprise, the boy attempts to punch him, but he catches the boy's wrist in time.

Squeezing the wrist firmly, the man sees the boy glaring. Hanasaki growls while Twenty Faces chuckles, "Nice try," before pulling him closer, until they're an inch apart.

Hanasaki gulps nervously, looking the man in the eye. Twenty Faces smiles, then plants a kiss on the other's lips. Hanasaki closes his eyes and kisses back. Then… he feels a prink and flinches.

Putting some space between them, Hanasaki looks at his arm, seeing a syringe with its needle in his arm. "Wha-what're you doing?" Hanasaki asks, eyes terrified.

Twenty Faces smiles, "Don't worry. It's just a sedative." He injects the liquid into Hanasaki before pulling the syringe out. Hanasaki grabs the man's shirt, "You…bastard…" Hanasaki says before passing out, Twenty Faces catching him.

* * *

Later…

Hanasaki wakes up, blinking as he gets used to the light. He tries to move, but gets stuck. Looking around, he sees he's in a bedroom with silk sheets, and his wrists are tied above his head and to the bedpost by a blue ribbon.

Then, he sees Twenty Faces enter the room, and he immediately glares. "You're awake… and I see that you're upset," he says as he sits down beside the boy.

Hanasaki glares, "This is the second time you've kidnapped me… Of course I'd be upset!" He sighs, "I didn't know you were into **this** though."

Twenty Faces smiles, "You only said no killing. You didn't say anything about kidnapping. As for the situation right now… I suggest you behave. **Or else**."

Hanasaki smirks, challenging the man, " **Or else** what?"

Twenty Faces smirks back, " **Or else** , I'll doing something that's _irreversible_."

Hanasaki sighs, " **How** are we similar again?"

Twenty Faces answers, "We're both orphans… both so~ lonely, have been through tragedy, want love… and we hide our pain behind a fake smile."

Hanasaki nods, then asks something surprising, "Are you still in love with Sensei?"

Blinking, Twenty Faces answers, "Yes. I am."

Hanasaki asks another question, "You going to tell him?"

Twenty Faces pauses, then, "…I don't know yet." Then, he shakes his head, "What does it matter?"

Glaring, Hanasaki yells, "Of course it matters! You have to tell him, or you won't get an answer!"

"Even if I tell him, he probably won't love me back, so what's the point?" Twenty Faces argues.

"The **point** is that you find out! If he says he loves you, you'd both be happy. If not… I'll comfort you until you're not sad anymore," Hanasaki says, which touches the man's heart a bit.

Sighing, Twenty Faces says, " **Alright**. I'll tell him…but you'd better be on stand-by." Hanasaki nods, smiling despite the position he's currently in.

Then, Twenty Faces asks, "Are you going to tell Kobayashi how you feel too?"

Hanasaki blushes, "Wh-why would you say that?!" He only gets silence as a response before he caves. "I…like him as more than a friend. I don't even know if I love him…"

Smiling, Twenty Faces suggests, "Then take your own advice. Tell him and find out."

Hanasaki pouts, "OK… but you'd better be on stand-by too!"

Twenty Faces laughs, "Alright. I'll be there. … Oh, and _I win_." This makes Hanasaki shocked, frozen for a minute. The man chuckles, "I got you on my side when it comes to matters of the heart, so **I win**."

Hanasaki sighs as Twenty Faces continues, "So, as per our agreement, we'll play more. **After** our love problems are solved. Right now…" he leans forward towards the boy, whispering seductively, "I want you," and he kisses the boy.

After breaking the kiss, Hanasaki asks, "Why?"

Twenty Faces smiles, "I don't know…but I _crave_ you." Hanasaki gives the man a look. "Don't look at me like that…I **seriously** don't know. …I just know that I want you right now." He kisses Hanasaki again, "Question is, do you want it right now? Kensuke?"

Hanasaki blushes, getting silent for a minute before saying, "Yes…"

Smirking, Twenty Faces rips the boy's shirt off, then kisses all over, leaving marks behind. He kisses and suck the boy's neck, then moves up to nip the boy's ear, Hanasaki moaning in response, clinging to the man's jacket.

Twenty Faces takes the boy's pants off, revealing his lower half. "Take yours off too…" Kensuke whines. The man chuckles, "Alright," and strips too. He spreads Hanasaki's legs wide open before licking his lips.

"You're so cute, Ken… I could just eat you whole," Twenty Faces teases as he licks Kensuke's entrance, resulting in a moan, before slipping his tongue in and getting more moans out of the boy. He thrusts his tongue in and out, tasting the boy before pulling out. "Delicious," Twenty Faces licks his lips again, before pushing a finger in, initialing a gasp from the boy.

Twenty Faces pushes the finger in deeper, "You must like this… You're sucking my finger in." Hanasaki moans in between his panting, "Stop…don't talk…right now…" The man slips in another finger, scissoring and stretching him. Hanasaki groans at the pain, then those fingers hit something, "Ah!" It felt amazing.

"Found it," Twenty Faces smirks as he found the boy's prostate, then puts in a third finger, hitting deep and stretching the boy. "Ah…! There! That's…. Nn…" Hanasaki moans, arching his back as those fingers thrust into him, right into his prostate. "I-I'm gonna…" Kensuke warns, then the man pulls his fingers out.

Kensuke whines at the loss, and Twenty Faces chuckles, "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Twenty Faces licks his lips once more as he positions himself, then plunges in, Kensuke screaming from the initial pain.

Kensuke pants as his body adjusts, the man kissing him, comforting him, before getting a nod from the boy and moving.

Twenty Faces thrusts at a steady pace, then he hit's the boy's prostate. "Ahh…!" Kensuke screams. Smirking, he aims for it, hitting it again and again. Eventually, it gets to be too much.

"Untie me… please," Kensuke begs. Twenty Faces smiles, pausing his movement, and unties the boy's wrists. Kensuke wraps his arms around the man, hanging on tight as he starts thrusts into him again.

"I'm close…" Kensuke pants. Twenty Faces groans, "Me too…" The thrusts get faster, deeper, and hit harder. Then, Kensuke screams as he comes, spilling on their stomachs as the man feels the walls around his shaft clench, spilling his seed deep inside the boy.

They collapse afterwards, panting as they come down from bliss. The man pulls out, Kensuke whining in protest at the loss, cum leaking from his hole. "How do you feel?" Twenty Faces asks.

"Full and exhausted. You?" Hanasaki smiles.

Twenty Faces smiles back, petting Kensuke, "Same…but it was worth it." Kensuke cuddles the man, "Mm…"

Twenty Faces asks, "We will never mention this to anyone, OK?" Kensuke hums in agreement, leaning into the man's touch, "Yeah…"

"I like you, Twenty Faces…" Kensuke mumbles before he falls asleep. Twenty Faces genuinely smiles, "I like you too, Kensuke." He hugs Kensuke, then falls asleep too.

* * *

Bonus: Scenario 1:

When Twenty Faces confesses to Akechi…

"Akechi says he feels the same way!" Twenty Faces tells Hanasaki. Hanasaki then congratulates them, Akechi slightly blushing.

Then, when Hanasaki confesses to Kobayashi…

"He said he likes me too!" Hanasaki yells. Twenty Faces can only smile and congratulate them. Kobayashi yells, "You idiot!"

They all get together for double-dates often afterwards.

* * *

Scenario 2:

"Akechi said he doesn't…feel the same way," Twenty Faces says, depressed about it. Hanasaki comforts the man, giving him a hug.

Then…

"Kobayashi said that he doesn't care as long as he gets to die…" Hanasaki smiles sadly. Twenty Faces, uncharacteristically, hugs the boy, which only makes Hanasaki cry into his shirt. They stay like that for awhile.

Twenty Faces and Hanasaki decide to leave and be together for good. Dating each other, and slowly falling in love (not that they were already in love with each other), was good for them. They even made plans to get revenge on their ex-loves/crushes. Kensuke made sure they got out alive, don't worry.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos


End file.
